Typical White Girl
by anitouuuu
Summary: AU – Sebastian isn't evil, and Jocelyn raised him normally. Now, Sebastian and Clary are in their crucial teenager years, and Sebastian is not happy about the interest that Clary is getting from Jace, his "arch-nemesis". Just your typical teenage struggles really… Rated M for possible further chapters and also saftey... Will change if necessary :)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian, or Seb, as he was known by his friends, was worried. His "baby" sister Clary, despite being only two years younger than him, was attracting a lot of attention from boys. And not just boys in general – Seb had no problem with a nice, normal, non-drug taking, intelligent and hardworking boy interested in Clary – it was specifically one boy, Jace Lightwood who was the problem. Jace was notorious for getting around with girls, and the last thing that Seb wanted was Clary's fragile heart getting broken. He was going to do anything that he could to prevent this from happening. Not that he was over protective of Clary – of course not. He was just doing his part as a concerned elder brother.

Meanwhile, Clary was getting ready for a party with Isabelle. Although technically, her mum didn't allow her to go to the mortal's parties, she just thought Izzy and her were sleeping over, so there wouldn't be any harm done. Plus, if Clary could have an opportunity to see Jace, she'd be able to say anything to her mother. He was just so addictive, although Clary didn't know if he liked her or not, she definitely liked him. She knew that it – if "it" ever happened – was bound to end in heartbreak, and that her slightly (hah… "Slightly") overprotective brother Seb didn't approve, but at the end of the day, no one remembers the nights that they spent sleeping in. It was time for Clary to live a little!

She looked at the possible outfits that Izzy had laid out. The first one was downright outrageous – how was Clary expected to fit into that… tube!? The other outfit was definitely better, a floaty black top which would reveal tantalizing glimpses of Clary's stomach, she hoped, and leather shorts, which looked better than they sounded. Promise. As she got into her favourite pair of matching underpants – lace, because who knew what could happen tonight. It could be _the_ night! – Clary thought about Jace. She'd had a huge crush on him since she'd first been introduced to him – and she feared that it had been painfully obvious. As well as this, due to an 'incident' on the first day of training, he and Seb hated and antagonized each other constantly. Now, at least she and Jace had fallen into an almost flirty routine of teasing each other, and if he didn't surround himself by "babes" with pneumatic chests and endless legs, Clary might even think she had a chance.

Ah well… No use pining over unrequited love, Clary thought. She slid on a couple of silver bracelets and a long pendant with a tear drop at the end of the chain, and picked up her purse and phone. She was finally ready to go out! She knocked on Izzy's door, which opened with a bang to reveal Izzy, who didn't look like she was wearing much, and yet still gave off an aura of power. They grinned at each other and made their way downstairs to wait for the rest of the gang. The party was happening somewhere downtown, so Izzy's parents had made them promise to go with Alec. Clary's stomach made an interesting flip when she saw Jace waiting beside Alec in the hall. He looked… Good. As usual, she admitted, but he'd made an effort with his tight-ish black jeans (yes, she checked out his bulge), crisp white shirt and ruffled hair. Alec looked handsome as always, his hair sleeked back and looking reminiscent of Alex Turner in a leather jacket. He nodded at them and motioned towards the car outside. Jace looked them over, and was it just Clary or did his gaze linger on her a little longer? Her stomach did the flip again and she smiled giddily and rushed outside, enjoying the cold air on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally arrived at the club where the party was taking place, Clary had already make up her mind that she was going to… coerce… Jace into hooking up with her. Seb would be mad, but he had to stop being so overprotective. It wasn't like he was going to be able to stop every single guy from taking an interest in her.

However, Clary's plans were foiled by Jace disappearing as soon as they stepped into the club – basically a giant room, with flashing lights, sweaty people dancing and drinking, and a well-stocked bar. Izzy immediately headed to the bar, to chat up the cute bartender and get them strong drinks. Clary looked around and decided that she would wait till later to put her moves on Jace. Meanwhile, she could enjoy the music and dance. A few of Clary's friends were already dancing, so she shook her hair loose and flirtatiously put her arms around Mikey, a tall, blond guy with a cute smile and a lip piercing. He put his arms around her waist and they gyrated together for a song or so, before a strong grip wrenched them apart.

"Mind if I interrupt?" a familiar voice with a British accent cut in. "Didn't think so, bye _Mikey_."

Clary was furious. So what if she had been planning to hook up with Jace? That didn't mean he had any right to be so rude to one of her friends. She waved at Mikey and pulled an apologetic face, before Jace yanked her outside.

The cold air hit her face hard. "What the fuck was that for, Jace!" she shouted, pushing him away from her aggressively. Jace put his hands up, half defensively, half placatingly.

"Clary, I-"

"Don't do that ever again!" Clary interrupted, turning her back on him and going back into the club, where Izzy was waiting with another shot of vodka. She cocked her head at Clary questioningly, but Clary just downed the shot and shook her head, then headed to the bar to get a more lasting drink. That had really ruined her mood for the evening and she didn't feel like dancing again.

"A beer, bottled, please," She asked the bartender shortly. She sat on one of the bar seats and looked out at the mass of dancers. Her beer bottle was pushed towards her by the bartender, who had curly brownish hair, and looked vaguely familiar.

"Are you… Luke?!" she asked, half falling off her chair.

"Clary?!" the bartender, who she now recognized as a mate from high school, replied. "Wow… I never thought I'd see you here, of all places." He stepped out of the bar and pulled her into a hug. "You look good!" he said.

"Hahaha, thank you!" she replied, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "So, what have you been up to? It seems like ages since we saw each other!"

Although they were shouting because of how loud the music in the club was, this didn't stop them from having a good laugh and conversation. Clary had forgotten how funny Luke was. They were having a good time, until…

"Bartender?" Jace's sharp voice cut into their conversation. Clary's face twitched. Interfering little git! She turned around and almost fell from her bar stool. Luke started to reach out to catch her, but Jace got there first, holding her for a moment too long before putting her back on her feet.

"You should watch yourself," he said, smirking. "Next time, I might not be there to catch you."

Clary turned around and smiled at Luke. "Sorry about that, I seem to be a little more drunk than I thought." She laughed. Luke replied that it was fine, and they talked for a while more, ignoring Jace, until he replied that he had to get back to work. They hugged again, and Clary stepped off the stool, managing to stay on her feet. She ignored Jace as she hobbled towards the exit, thinking that next time she would definitely _not_ wear these shoes. Suddenly, someone from the dance floor knocked into her and pushed her over. She had almost hit the floor when a pair of strong arms were lifting her back up.

"What was that I said about being careful?" Jace teased, carrying her over to the steps.

Clary tried to push herself out of his arms, but they were locked firmly around her. Izzy rushed over.

"Jace! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking her home. She's drunk and Jocelyn will not be happy to see her hung-over tomorrow morning." Izzy nodded and told them to be careful.

Clary lifted her head. She had been expecting Izzy to at least try and protest, attempt to get her to stay. Guess not. Well, it wasn't like she could do anything about her situation. And maybe she didn't want to… Jace's arms were quite comfortable, really. And he smelled so nice. Clary snuggled into Jace's neck, slowly falling asleep. She could never stay angry for long.


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry about how long its taking me to upload all of these. i've technically been banned from my laptop, so i'm having to resort to sneaking onto my laptop at stupid times of the night (its currently 03:03 in the morning rn) so excuse mistakes and whatnot. I've written the next chapter also, so that should be up quite soon. no promises though. thank you to all the people who've favourited and followed and reviewed, its really lovely of all of you :))) love you guys X_

* * *

Clary didn't really feel Jace carrying her from the club to the car, where he lay her gently on the back seats, and then drove her back to their house, stopping on the way to buy petrol, water and a bag of his favourite crisps. He parked the car in their driveway, placed the water and crisps in her arms and then carried her up the steps and into Izzy's room. As he was putting her down on the double bed – Izzy could sort her out later – his phone bleeped. A text from Izzy, speak of the devil, which told him that she would be bringing home the cute bartender, so he shouldn't wait up for her. She'd obviously forgotten about Clary, which meant that Jace would have to find somewhere else to put her.

And he'd been hoping for a quiet night in.

Sighing, he picked her up again, noting how light she was. He automatically headed back to his room, before realizing he needed another place to put her.

Screw that! He thought. It was two thirty in the morning. She could just sleep in his bed for now, and he'd sleep… somewhere else.

Still holding her, he dumped the water and the food on the floor near the bed and gently put her down on the bed. As he did so, she stirred and stretched, brushing his chest with hers. Jace's thoughts suddenly got a lot less charitable and a lot more… teenager-ish.

Clary opened her eyes and saw Jace leaning close to her, his eyes wide and his lips very… kissable. So obviously, what was she to do but lean in and… kiss him?

Their lips brushed, causing a tingling feeling through her body and his. She locked her hands around his neck, and, with all the grace of a drunk teenage girl, clunked her teeth against his. Jace winced and smiled, and kissed her back, much more gently.

Finally, he was doing what he'd wanted to do for ages and ages, ever since she'd arrived at the Academy if he was honest. He ran his hands up and down her body, and then stopped.

This was very, very wrong. Firstly, she was drunk, and probably wouldn't remember this the next morning, which wasn't the way that Jace had imagined their first kiss. As well as that, her annoying brother Sebastian _still_ hadn't forgiven him for the incident… on his first day at the Academy. This was very, very bad.

He pulled away from her and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"This is wrong, Clary," he said, but she shook her head and tried to kiss him again.

He smirked at her and slid off the bed to retrieve his crisps. Clary mumbled something under her breath, which sounded strangely like "big fat chicken butt", one of her more recent insults. She snuggled under the blankets anyways, and pretended to ignore him as he climbed back onto the bed and opened the packet of crisps.

This was quite peaceful, he thought to himself, munching on a handful as Clary fell asleep next to him. He could get used to this. Although he regretted cutting off the kiss, which held so much promise, he knew that it was for the best. He would resolve his issues with Sebastian first.

Suddenly exhausted, he dropped the packet of crisps on the floor next to him and curled up next to Clary, making sure not to touch her or disturb her sleep.

Goddamn women and their enticing ways, he thought before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_yo wassupppp. **spoiler alert** i was in the mood to write smut but there wasn't a real opportunity in this fic so its kind of a fake, half-smut. hope y'all like it anyways, let me know:)) i'm also up for all sorts of requests (wink) and stuff like that, so pm me ! love you guys X_

* * *

Clary woke up slowly, stretching and savouring the slow feeling of coming back to life. She opened her eyes and… Where the hell was she?! This wasn't her bedroom, with its familiar raspberry pink walls, and this wasn't Izzy's room either, where she was meant to be, with its stylish mirror walls and silver paint… This… This was _Jace's_ room… What had happened last night? Did they… _Frickle frackle_…?

No… She would remember that.

Nonetheless, Clary blushed, just in time for Jace to come in, bearing a plate of burnt toast and a glass of orange juice. Clary glanced down at herself – she was still dressed, and although she did feel a slight twinge at the thought of being so close to her ultimate goal and being passed out drunk instead of taking advantage of it, she was still quite glad that he hadn't undressed her.

He set the plate and glass down roughly on the side table, making the orange juice spill over the edge and drip slowly towards the floor. He ignored this, but sat on the bed, quite far from her. She shifted closer. He smirked at her. Her stomach flew out of its place and did a loop the loop around the room.

God, she was falling for him. Why was there an open packet of crisps on the floor?

They sat on the bed for a while before Jace cleared his throat. "Izzy texted me and told me she was going to bring back one of her numerous… conquests. So I put you in here instead." Clary just nodded, starting to feel the side effects of the many drinks that she had last night. She flopped back on the bed and curled into a ball. Jace patted her side, which made her body tingle and her back straighten a little bit. He must have noticed because his next sentence was tinged with a smile, a real, genuine smile. "I'll come back in a bit then. Don't mind if I eat your toast, do you?"

"Get me Starbucks," Clary mumbled, retreating back into her nest of blankets.

Jace snorted. Typical white girl, he thought. There was no way he was going to get her Starbucks… No way. He lay back on the bed and unlocked his phone.

A moment later, he stood up and groaned. He was going to get her Starbucks.

Whipped.

Half an hour or so later, Jace was back with a grande latte. He poked Clary awake and handed her the cup. He was being strangely nice to her, Clary thought. What was up with that…? But for the moment, she was just going to enjoy it, and drink her Starbucks.

"Is anyone else awake?"

"Well, seeing as it's currently…" Jace checked his watch, an intricately carved silver affair. "Only six thirty, I don't think so."

Clary moaned. "Why am I awake at this ungodly hour?! What am I going to do for another 4 or so hours, until everyone else wakes up?"

Jace licked his lips. He could think of something…

"You could… uh…" Clary noted that Jace was blushing.

"Are you thinking inappropriate things, Jace Lightwood?"

"No!" he protested. Not very convincingly.

Clary put the latte on the bedside table and got onto her fours, and crawled across the bed towards him. Jace's eyes widened. It was hard to surprise him, but this was like on of this better dreams.

"Um, Clary?"

Clary just licked her lips seductively.

"Holy… shit…."

Clary reached up, grabbed Jace's shirt, and pulled him towards her, pushing her lips against his. Jace surrendered to the kiss, falling onto the bed.

And then stopped daydreaming. He was still standing at the foot of the bed, holding Clary's latte. She was still sound asleep, and could it be…? Snoring? He was going to tease her so badly about that later, he thought.


End file.
